


Gifts from the Past and Future (Reverse Flash)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine being Eobard’s spouse in the future and him seeing you for the first time as a child in the past.





	Gifts from the Past and Future (Reverse Flash)

He knew he shouldn’t do it, but Eobard missed you too much. You weren’t going to be the same person, at five years old, or have the same look of love in yours when you saw him, but he couldn’t resist. When he had a free moment he ran over to your hometown, watching from a nearby rooftop as you enjoyed an outdoor movie in the park one summer’s eve. He spotted you immediately, smiling to himself. Maybe he couldn’t embrace you the way he wanted, but knowing he could keep an eye on you gave him a bit of relief.

You ate your favourite movie snack, shoving handfuls into your mouth until your mother told you to stop. You pouted and slowed your pace, looking at the people around you. Eobard knelt down on the rooftop, finding solace in this small moment. Still, he didn’t expect his heart to squeeze as much as it had when you looked in his direction.

He tried to brush it off, but when you tilted your head he realized where he was. You’d told him about this memory, of the man in the yellow shirt waving at you from the rooftop.

“He was my imaginary friend,” you’d told Eobard. “My parents were always so confused because he would give me gifts and they didn’t know where I got the stuff from.”

“Sounds more like you had a stalker,” he’d replied. Obviously your memories had been obscured by rose coloured glasses. But now, he learned that it wasn’t so much a man in a yellow shirt, as it was him in his suit.

You didn’t know Eobard with Harrison’s face, so you’d never put it together. Eobard smiled and waved at you, already planning the many gifts he would bring.


End file.
